Ask Autumn Leaf
Ask Autumn Leaf (link redirects to new account) is a drawn-update ask blog about a pony who, despite having a special talent, manages to do nothing with it. She mostly does random things with her life. Autumn Leaf is an OC pony whose a unicorn with a light-orange coat and a carmine-and-gold mane and tail. She has gold eyes, and her cutie mark is a brown maple leaf. She wears a russet-striped scarf, which is assumed to be used to hide a long scar on her neck. Her updates are mostly random. The darker backstory is sprinkled in between fun and lighthearted updates to emulate the contrast of reality. So far her updates have been mostly hilarious though they have included some grimdark themes and images along with sexual themed images usually censored, making the blog technically NSFW. Dark Past Behind Autumn's mischievous smile is a dark past. All information known about it comes from updates and snippets of text in the descriptions. It still affects her today, though she tries to remain positive and not let it bother her, according to her blog's description. As of July 2014, two major posts have been revealed about her past. They are her suicide and her mother's death . Suicide Attempt She attempted suicide as a filly after having been bullied for looking too much like Sunset Shimmer by color scheme, her classmate at the time. Sunset managed to befriend the bullies, and presumably attacked Autumn along with them. Autumn thought that there was no hope for a bright future, and decided to slice her own throat to kill herself. She survived, though nothing is known about the actual events that led to her survival. Consequently, it is to be assumed that Autumn wears a scarf to cover up the remaining scar. Mother's Death This is speculative, since it is not clear if it actually happened or if it was a dream. Autumn wakes up, unaware that anything is amiss, and sees her mother smiling at her. After taking some time to wake up she sees that her mother's decapitated head is lying in front of her face. Two shadowed ponies stand over top of the pair on the ground smiling menacingly, and yell, "Good morning!" Autumn then wakes up in a bed in her room, and the caption for the photo reads "N-not that dream again…" Nothing is said as to whether it actually happened or was just a dream. We have never seen or heard of her parents before the update, so it is certainly possible that it was an untimely reminder of her horrific past. Posts Updates from this blog are mostly SFW, usually centering around the humorous happenings in Autumn's life. Pizza Arc in late July 2014, Autumn posted a picture in which she was on a date with a "Mr. Pizza," a pizza with a bow-tie who seemed to be rather nervous about the date. This sparked a wave of asks centering around the date and of pizza in general. Since then, several ponies have featured Autumn doing pizza-related things. Notable examples are her art-trade with Princess Screwy and missromancedy's 2000-follower picture .Category:Drawn Category:Original (OC) Category:OC Category:Grimdark Category:Nsfw Category:Sfw Category:Ask Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog Category:Grimdark blog Category:NSFW